List of organizations in Judge Dredd
This is a list of organizations in the British comic strip Judge Dredd appearing in 2000 AD, Judge Dredd Megazine and related publications. They are listed alphabetically. Judge System Academy of Law The institution where children aged five are trained for thirteen to fifteen years to become street judges. Council of Five The ruling body of Mega-City One and its highest legislature. It has the power to impeach the chief judge. Psi Division Judges with psychic powers. Public Surveillance Unit Judges who monitor the citizens every moment of every day with millions of CCTV cameras, as well as having the ability to investigate their bank accounts, and who keep a detailed record on the movements, whereabouts, purchases and other behaviour of every citizen. SJS The Special Judicial Squad are Justice Department's internal affairs division, who investigate crimes and disciplinary infractions committed by other judges. Ironically many SJS judges have themselves been corrupt. Tek-Division Tek-Division consists of scientists working for the Justice Department. This includes general research and development, forensic science and crime scene investigation, and manufacturers of vehicles and weapons. The present Head of Division is Judge McTighe. Previous heads of "Tek-Div" include Judges Renbow, Brufen, Oppenheimer, Greel and McGovern; the founder was Henry Donaldsen.prog 1699 Villains Anti-Judge Brigade Led by Mr Bones and consisting entirely of humans and mutants, they attempted to release the Xenomorph on Mega City One. Diktatorat The Diktatorat were the ruling council of East Meg One, a Sov-Blok city in the Judge Dredd universe. Ruling over the city, they were a triumvurate with the Supreme Judge and two other judges. At the time of the Apocalypse War, the Supreme Judge was Josef Bulgarin, his deputies consisted of Judge Vlad and Judge Snekov. The Diktatorat initially conducted the Apocalypse War from a deep nuclear proof bunker underneath the city. Eventually they were assassinated in a coup enacted by War Marshal Kazan, the commander of the East Meg front line troops. Doomsday Dogs The Doomsday Dogs were Father Earth's personal bodyguards. Their one and only appearance was in the 2000 AD Judge Dredd story Father Earth. Hardened killers travelling with Father Earth, they murdered anyone who did not share their leaders views on nature. Eventually arriving with their leader at Mega-City One, a small group of them tricked their way into the Main Control Building claiming to be religious figures wanting a tour of the building. Once inside, they planted bombs at key points (including the main power generator). When Dredd arrived at the building having realised what Father earth's plan was, they choose to die fighting rather than surrender. Despite killing them and disabling most of their bombs, their main bomb still exploded, destroying the building and its robotic inhabitants and causing a volcanic eruption. The remnants of the group where either killed by Judge Dredd, the lava or eaten by carnivorous alien plants. The House of Pain The House of Pain was a fictional prison organization that tortured criminals who escaped the Judges and, once broken, used them to capture other criminals. The Judges raided the facility and have since turned it into a new Iso-Block."House of Pain" (by Gordon Rennie and artists Ian Richardson (1-3, 6) and PJ Holden (4-5), in 2000 AD#1485-1490, 2006) New Mutant Army An organised and armed guerilla army operating in the Cursed Earth. They enjoy widespread support from the mutant populace, and are committed to destroying the Judges and reclaiming Mega-City One. In 2127, they slaughtered a brigade of Cursed Earth Auxiliaries; the Judges retaliated with overwhelming force, wiping out much of the Army while also turning more mutants against Justice Department. Until 2129 they were under the command of President Robert L. Booth. Total War A terrorist group whose aim is to abolish the Judges. In 2126 they detonated nuclear bombs in Mega-City One, killing millions, in a failed attempt to force the Judges to relinquish their power. References Category:Judge Dredd characters